Breaking Silence
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Say, Akko." Croix's voice drawls, and Diana can hear the dangerous smile on her lips. "Do you wanna know a secret?"
1. Revelation

**Since Croix was revealed in the trailer, I'd wanted to do something with her, Akko, and Diana. But I couldn't until I at least saw her in the show, heard how she speaks, and seen how she acts.**

 **This is just a little scenario I wanted to throw out there, though I know canon will never go down this route. I just had to try it, though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Breaking Silence

Chapter 1. Revelation

Professor Croix is not Diana's favorite person on campus. That much has been made very clear.

From the very second she'd revealed herself with the usage of her ridiculous-looking _'brooms'_ , Diana had been speechless simply by the highly unconventional nature of her so-called "magic."

Croix called it modern.

Diana called it preposterous.

Diana wanted absolutely nothing to do with this new professor, or her methods of using magic. It goes against everything Diana has ever known - it goes against tradition. She'll never be able to accept this form of modernized magic.

But of course, there were plenty of students who were drawn to it like moths to a flame.

One in particular.

The entire school now knows just how enthusiastic Akko Kagari is about her new modern magic classes with Professor Croix.

It's only been a few weeks since the new labs have been opened up on campus, but already, Akko has been exuberantly and excitedly attending every available class, with a vigor and determination she'd lacked in any other course up until now.

She was even beginning to have private lessons with Croix, which had affected Professor Ursula in the worst of ways.

The once-cheerful, kind professor has become reserved and wary.

After all, Akko's infatuation with Croix had all but meant she'd essentially _chosen_ her over Ursula. At least, that was how it appeared, even if Akko never intended to do that.

Diana can see the change in Professor Ursula just as clearly as anyone else - other than Akko herself.

At the conclusion of one of their lectures, Diana witnesses the professor very obviously making her way toward Akko with a smile on her face. But the oblivious girl simply grabs her things and scurries out the door to find Croix without even noticing.

The look of rejection on Professor Ursula's face hurts Diana so much that she actually goes up to her afterward to ask her a few questions she already knows the answers to about today's lesson, simply so she can have the professor focus on and talk about something else.

She can tell Professor Ursula's smile is only half genuine, and the other half is a tight, plastered kind of smile Diana herself often wears. Nonetheless, she listens attentively to the professor's response, and politely dips her head and thanks her in earnest.

"I appreciate it very much, Ursula Sensei."

And the smile Ursula shows her then is small, but it's a real one.

"You're very welcome, Diana. Well done today."

"Thank you very much. I enjoyed the lecture immensely."

And with that, she turns to exit the room.

As Diana goes over her schedule in her mind, she realizes she doesn't have any hallway monitoring or sentry duties to perform this evening. On one of her rare nights off, she'd typically retire to her dorm room to study as much as possible.

However, today there's another idea tacked to the back of her mind. Perhaps she should pay a visit to Professor Croix and see exactly _why_ Akko enjoys her classes so much.

Diana can't possibly imagine that kind of "magic" being enjoyable. As far as she's concerned, it isn't genuine magic at all. It might require a bit of intelligence, but there's no actual spellcasting behind it, no actual _effort_ beyond simple memorization and the tapping of a few tablet buttons.

She parts with Hannah and Barbara at the cafeteria, only briefly glancing inside to scan the room for signs of Akko, but doesn't find her. This just confirms where she's gone, so Diana heads off to the new wing where the modern magic labs are located.

Though there's been a new addition to the building in order to construct this wing, Diana feels it was poorly done. There are plenty of windows, but an adjoining building prevents most of the daylight from shining in.

She goes slowly, ensuring the silence of her footsteps down the otherwise-empty hallway. There are a few doors on her right side, one of which is slightly ajar. Two unmistakable voices are leaking through.

"Waow! This is so _neat_ , Croix Sensei!"

"I knew you'd think so."

Diana pauses a good several feet away and presses her back to the wall. She breathes deeply but quietly, trying to keep her stomach from heaving from the anxiety.

She's never been one to eavesdrop, not until recently, and that is only because there are very important and potentially-compromising situations at hand.

And both times, she'd been listening in on one of Akko's conversations.

It is no secret to Diana that Akko will play a major part in all of this, whatever it is. In fact, everything will revolve around Akko, considering she is the undisputed wielder of the Shiny Rod, and the only one successful in using it. She may not know its link to the Arcturus Forest and the Seven Words as Diana does, but that is all the more reason for Diana to keep a close watch on her.

Even if it means she has to resort to eavesdropping.

 _It is for her own good..._

She tells herself as much by means of justifying her actions. She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds of movement from inside the classroom.

"You're doing very well, Akko," Croix praises her. "Just about at the top of my class."

"Really?! I've never been at the top of _any_ class before!"

"You have a knack for this stuff. You're a natural."

"Heehee~ Aw, shucks~!"

Normally, Diana might've been impressed or felt happy for Akko to finally be finding her comfort zone in terms of magic.

But she feels neither of those things now.

She can tell Croix is lying through her teeth - sweet nothings.

Diana can't stand those kinds of people.

The kind who are never genuine.

The kind who purposefully lie in order to hurt others.

That kind of deception is what does the most damage to the emotions of those closest to you.

That is why Diana has made a vow to be brutally honest as often as she can.

Even if people see her as harsh, it's far better than being a liar.

But she's getting the sense that there isn't anything of major importance being exchanged between the two inside the classroom at this time. Therefore, Diana prepares to take her leave.

But just before she can step away, Akko's random babbling narrows down to a much more specific phrase.

"It must be because of the Shiny Rod!"

Diana stiffens. An awful sensation shudders up her spine, and it feels as though she's just slipped down a flight of stairs.

 _No-_

She can hear the shock in Croix's voice.

"Did you say... Shiny Rod?"

 _Akko, you fool-!_

"Yup! Oh, that's right, I don't think I've told you yet, Croix Sensei! I'm the proud new owner of the Shiny Rod! Shiny Chariot's magical staff!"

"Ohh?" she drawls. "That sounds pretty amazing. Do tell."

"Well, there's not much to tell. But I found it in the Arcturus Forest on the day of initiation! And I can actually use it, too! Sometimes..."

"Hmm? That's... that's really something, Akko."

"Eheehee~"

Diana has half a mind to barge into the room and put a stop to this conversation immediately. She's got to make up some kind of excuse, tell Akko the Headmistress wants to see her, _anything_ -

"Say, Akko." Croix's voice drawls, and Diana can hear the dangerous smile on her lips. "Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Secret? Ooooh~ what, what? Tell me!"

There is a brief pause, during which time, Diana can feel her heart thudding through her back, against the wall behind herself. She fears it's given her away.

But she hears no footsteps coming her way, so she dares to stay put.

After a moment of suspenseful silence, Croix continues:

"Would you believe me if I told you... I used to know that Shiny Chariot?"

Diana feels a tightness in her chest, something that claws at her insides. She can discern Croix isn't lying about this. But her reasons for revealing it certainly aren't good.

Diana can't see Akko's expression for herself, but she can very clearly envision her jaw nearly hitting the floor, and her eyes sparkling like a new constellation.

"R... Really?! Croix Sensei, you _knew_ Shiny Chariot?! Are you serious?!"

"As a heart-attack!" she replies. "Me and Chariot were pretty close, actually."

"R-Really?!" Akko shrieks. "W-What was she like?"

"Hmm... she was interesting, that's for sure. A little clumsy, but cute. You remind me a lot of her, Akko."

"I... I do? Y-You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not. I see a lot of that old Chariot in you. Especially if you've got that Rod of hers for yourself..."

There's a moment of silence. Diana truly fears her pounding heart is going to give her away, so she takes a step away from the wall.

She doesn't like this. She can't let this conversation go on.

She's gathering her bearings now, truly about to burst through the door and demand Akko come with her to the Headmistress' office, anywhere away from this woman-

"Hey, Croix Sensei? Do you know... why Chariot left...?" Akko's voice drops into a saddened tone. "She just disappeared and no one knows why. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

More silence.

Diana's about to take her chance. But just before she can step for the door, Professor Croix gives her vague response.

"Say, Akko. You have Chariot's Shiny Rod, right?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"Well, I knew her back in the day. I've seen her use that staff before. Maybe if you bring it to me, I could try to use it. Maybe we could find her, or at least find out what happened. I think it's worth a shot. What do you say?"

It's too late.

Diana can't move now.

Not when it'll be made obvious to Croix that she's heard this much.

She can only stay put, feeling the pang of dismay in her chest as Akko gives a joyful reply.

"R-Really? You think we could figure something out about Chariot? Yeah! I'll definitely bring it! I can bring you the Rod, Sensei!"

Diana presses a hand to her mouth to stifle her breathing. Once more, she hears that deadly smile in Croix's voice.

"Excellent."

Diana forces her feet to start moving, though she takes extreme care not to make a sound. She can still hear Akko's voice.

"D-Do you want me to get it right now? I can go right now!"

"That's all right," Croix says smoothly. "You can bring it tomorrow. I'll need tonight to make some preparations."

"Okay! I'll bring it tomorrow then!"

If anything, that provides Diana with a bit of relief. At least she has one day to try and figure something out, to convince Akko not to go through with this.

So now, she runs.

Down the rest of the unlit hallway until she's turned the corner.

 _I cannot allow her to do this. I-_

She's so absorbed in her thoughts she fails to notice the pattern of excited footsteps running up behind her until Akko's slammed full-on into her back. With a shriek and a gasp from each of them, both girls tumble to the floor.

"S-Sorry! I wasn't look- huh? Diana?" Akko sits herself up and scrambles off her classmate. Diana uses the excuse of being knocked over to justify her frazzled appearance and restricted breathing.

"W-Would you... mind being more careful?" She attempts to make a verbal jab at Akko as always, but her voice lacks any conviction or support. Akko shakes her head and pushes herself to her feet.

"Sorry. I was just really excited about something." She offers Diana her hand, a wide smile across her lips.

Diana remains frozen for a moment. This could be her only chance to say something.

She reaches up her hand, until their fingers almost brush.

"Akko-"

"Oh? What's this?"

Professor Croix emerges from behind the corner just then.

Diana instantly retracts her hand and pushes herself up without ever touching Akko's fingers. She smoothes out her uniform as Croix looks her over.

"Oh, the Cavendish girl, huh? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

There's a snideness behind the comment, one Diana is used to. She hardens her eyes, but can't look at the woman directly.

"I was merely patrolling the new addition to the school," she says. "As the Headmistress ordered."

"Oh, and then _this one_ bowled into you, huh?" Croix chuckles and puts a hand on Akko's head, ruffling her hair.

Diana flinches. It's much more than an innocent, joking gesture.

This is a clear declaration:

 _She's mine._

Diana takes a step back, and says nothing. Croix all but smirks, though her tone remains light.

"Geez, Akko, what am I going to do with you? Your klutziness does remind me of someone I once knew though." She shares a knowing look with Akko, one they assume keeps Diana out of the loop.

Diana promptly excuses herself, turns away, and begins strutting down the hall. Akko quickly scampers after her.

"H-Hold up, Diana. Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I am _fine_ ," she snaps, more out of unease than anger.

But Akko interprets it the wrong way and takes offense.

"All right, geez! Sorry for asking!"

Diana's heart sinks. She turns back around, an apology already halfway out of her mouth.

But Akko's already turned away and gone back to Croix.

Diana feels as though she's being stung by hornets from the inside out.

But she keeps walking nonetheless.

She can't let this discourage her. She has to stay focused.

No matter what, she cannot allow Akko to bring Croix the Rod.

She's got to think of some way to stop this.

And she only has twenty-four hours to do so.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure if Croix is really at Luna Nova specifically for the Rod (in canon) but I feel that _has_ to be a part of it. So I decided to do my own little twist on how she might try to obtain it. **

**Please review!**


	2. Interference

**This chapter is very brief, but the fic broke up neatly into three sections, so I'm posting it as three chapters. The next and last one will be the longest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Interference

Diana doesn't sleep all night. Her mind is too jumbled, and her heart can't settle down.

Some part of her knows that Croix is already suspicious of her.

Diana's only hope of dissuading Akko from bringing her the Rod today is getting her alone and convincing her that Croix's true intentions are not what she claims them to be.

Diana moves with an unparalleled conviction this morning as she dresses herself. She's already thinking through today's schedule, mentally pinpointing all of the classes she and Akko will have together, and considering how much time she will have to speak to her at any given instance.

Overall, Diana decides the lunch break will give her the most time, and raise the least suspicion from others.

So Diana does her best to act normally throughout her morning lectures.

During the few classes she shares with Akko, she can tell the brunette is bursting with a subtle, excited energy - the energy of someone who can't wait until the end of the day, because something special is going to happen.

Lotte and Sucy don't seem concerned, however, so Diana can infer Akko hasn't told them what she plans to do with the Rod.

Part of her had hoped she might have, because Diana knows Akko has a much higher chance of listening to her teammates than to her.

But it seems Diana will have to be the one to do this after all.

She won't allow Croix to get her hands on the Rod, or on Akko, for that matter.

Therefore, when the lunch break finally comes around, Diana struts over to Akko's table as soon as she's able to. Diana's stomach is too knotted for her to be able to eat anyway, so she doesn't waste a single second.

She pauses behind Akko's chair, and Lotte and Sucy notice her arrival first. Diana clears her throat to gain Akko's attention.

"Akko. May I have a word with you?"

"Haaaahh?" Akko speaks with her mouth full, then quickly chews and swallows before going on. "What do _you_ want, Diana?"

Diana ignores the bite in Akko's voice and the pang it sends through her own chest. She surveys the room, ensuring Croix is nowhere to be found.

"Come with me. It is urgent."

"Hm? Urgent?" Akko looks across the table to Lotte and Sucy, who both shrug.

Diana lets out a shaking breath. They don't have much time.

" _Please_."

Something in her eyes or her voice must convince Akko she is being entirely serious. Because Akko pushes herself up and waves to her teammates before following Diana across the cafeteria.

They earn a few puzzled glances from their classmates and professors, but Diana doesn't see Croix taking notice of them, and that's all that matters.

She leads Akko out of the cafeteria doors and into the quiet hallway. When she comes to a halt, Akko crosses her arms and leans back against the nearest wall.

"All right Diana, lemme just make this easier for you," she grunts. "You don't have to apologize about yesterday. I know you won't mean it, anyway."

Another jolt of pain shoots through Diana's chest at the sudden accusation.

"What... What in the world makes you say that? You honestly believe I would-"

"Croix Sensei told me she knows your parents. And they've never been genuine about a single apology they've ever given all their lives. It probably runs in the family, so you can just save your breath."

Diana can't believe what she's hearing - Croix claiming to know her parents.

So many emotions clash together inside her chest in that split second, as though someone's hurled a pile of bricks at her.

Outrage that Croix would be brazen enough to stake such a claim, tell such a _blatant lie_ about knowing Diana's family.

Fear that she'd go that far simply to dissuade Akko from speaking to Diana any further.

Betrayal that Akko wouldn't even give Diana the chance to speak, or believe she'd actually offer a genuine apology.

And guilt for never having given Akko much of a reason to believe that she might.

Diana is stunned into silence at Akko's sudden cruelty, her complete conviction in believing Diana wants nothing but the worst for her. It feels like the jaws of a beast have closed around her heart, sunk its fangs in deep.

Diana can feel the heat swelling behind her eyes. Her voice trembles and betrays her.

"H-How dare that woman... How dare she claim to know my family... It is an outright _lie_..."

She bites her lip.

But then, something else is made clear to Diana.

Croix had gone through this much trouble – lying about Diana and her family – simply to keep Akko away from her.

In other words, Croix views Diana as a _threat_.

She knows Diana is the person she needs to be wary of.

This realization fuels Diana to keep going, to forget the pain and to do what she'd set out to do.

Diana shakes herself off and reaches for Akko's hand, grabbing on firmly.

"Akko, you must to listen to me-"

"Oh, Akko! There you are."

Diana's voice cuts off in a gasp as Croix herself steps out of the cafeteria. She's wearing her cool smile as always, and quirks an eyebrow as if she's just unintentionally intruded on their private conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting."

Her eyes flash from Akko to Diana. Her glare is blank, and it sends a shiver tearing through Diana's body.

Instantly, she releases Akko's wrist, even before Akko can really register that she'd grabbed it at all. The brunette looks from Croix to Diana and back again.

"Oh, not at all! What did you want to talk about, Croix Sensei?"

The woman comes to a halt just a foot shy of them. She makes sure to lock eyes with Diana, making her watch as she lays her hand on Akko's shoulder.

It's not friendly. It's possessive.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you remembered to bring your supplies to our lesson today."

"I won't forget!" Akko chirps. "I can't wait till classes are over and I can come see you again!"

"Believe me, I can't wait, either."

This time, the look she shoots Diana isn't even subtle.

It is a clear warning:

 _Stay out of my way._

"Now then, are you two finished here?" Croix inquires.

Akko flashes Diana a brief glance. Diana beseeches her with her eyes, opening her mouth just a little.

"Akko, please-"

"Well then," Croix interjects, turning Akko away from her classmate. "I've got this new design I want to show you, Akko. Tell me what you think."

Akko willingly turns and begins walking off with the professor. But she steals a look back over her shoulder, back to Diana. Diana doesn't miss the slightly confused and conflicting emotions in Akko's expression.

But ultimately, Croix takes her away.

Diana is left alone in the hallway, with her chest and eyes burning.

But that doesn't matter.

No matter how horrible she needs to make herself in Akko's eyes, she won't allow Croix to take advantage of her or get her hands on the Rod.

She still has a chance.

Diana isn't about to give in until she's done everything within her power to stop this.

She wipes her sleeve across her face, ignoring the damp spots it leaves in her clothes.

* * *

 **A/N: There isn't much time left for Diana to talk to Akko. And even if she can manage to talk to her, will Akko even listen...?  
**

 **Next chapter is the last.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Opposition

**So episode 15's preview/trailer just came out this morning and I'm just so glad I pretty much got Croix's character down-pat. But yeah, obviously the canon has different plans, so enjoy this self-indulgent idea from me while you can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3. Opposition

Diana goes as far as to make a formal request to leave her final class a bit early.

She tells the professor it is so she may prepare herself for an important meeting, which isn't exactly a lie. Naturally, she is granted permission.

Therefore, Diana takes off down the hallways, and heads for the new wing where the daylight can't get through.

She draws her wand and casts an invisibility spell around herself. She's never gone to such extreme lengths for anything before. But this is major enough to drive her to this point.

There is only one hallway that leads to Croix's classroom. She plans to wait around the corner and confront Akko before she can make it that far.

Diana knows Akko will have to stay in class until the bell rings, and after that she'll need time to run back to her dorm room to fetch the Rod.

During the time Diana waits, she is plagued by every thought and emotion Croix elicits from her. Such as her tendency to lie so smoothly that it goes undetected.

Diana knows a liar as skilled as that has been fibbing all their life.

She shudders at the thought of her voice, calm and collected, but thick with an underlying tone of deception, like a sweetened cake laced with poison on the bottom.

Her breathing quickens slightly at the image of Croix's smile, that grin like a wolf's just before it lunges at the throat of a lamb-

Diana shakes herself off, though is careful not to make any sound. The spell conceals her body, not the sounds that it makes.

She tries to plan out what it is she intends to say to Akko once she arrives. She'll do anything to stop her from getting to Croix – or rather, to stop Croix from getting to _her_.

Diana is even prepared to use force if necessary.

Part of her wishes she'd been brave enough to go and steal the Shiny Rod from Akko's room, simply to hide it so Croix could never get her hands on it.

But the thought had been too much for her. This whole situation has already forced her to resort to eavesdropping and sneaking around invisibly, but she didn't think her heart could handle lying and stealing on top of that.

Diana knows this method is for the best. She can face Akko properly and tell her everything she needs to know.

Though in actuality, Diana herself doesn't know much for certain.

All she knows is that Croix gives her a horrible feeling.

Now that she thinks about it, all she has to persuade Akko from giving Croix the Rod are Diana's own misgivings, her own suspicions. She isn't sure if Akko will believe her based on intuition and opinion alone. In fact, the more Diana thinks about it now, the less likely it seems.

That's also the main reason why she's doing this alone. Because she can't simply tell other professors about her dislike of one of their fellows. If she turned out to be mistaken about this, it would ruin her reputation completely, and that's something she simply can't afford at this point.

But she has to try. She can't just let this happen without even trying to prevent it. It's her responsibility to act if she senses something is amiss.

Before someone gets hurt-

Suddenly, there's a noise coming from behind Diana. She purses her lips to keep the gasp from coming out as she looks behind herself.

Akko hasn't arrived yet. It isn't the sound of footsteps.

Rather, it's a disruption of the _air_ -

She recognizes the sounds of Croix's modified "brooms" too late. One of the floating devices rounds the corner, its lights flashing, and all but sucks the spell right off of her.

Diana is horrified when she becomes visible again in a split second. She doesn't even have the time to react before a suave voice speaks from around the corner.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Croix's voice is calm, and there's a smile in it. It's the voice of a cat that's just cornered a mouse.

The woman crosses her arms, smug as she looks Diana over.

Diana can't breathe.

Croix enjoys that.

"The Cavendish girl, huh? I'm surprised. I never expected you to be the type to snoop around. I thought you had better manners than that."

A sickening dread grips Diana's chest and makes her heart freeze. A chill runs up her spine, and it's all she can do not to let herself shudder.

Croix hovers over her, green eyes narrowed. The smile fades into a growl.

"I thought I made it clear to you to stay out of my way."

She doesn't even give Diana a chance to explain herself.

Croix pulls her tablet out of her sleeve and swipes across it with chilling precision. Before Diana can even move, Croix speaks a spell she's never heard before.

 _"Venufex Silin!"_

And from her customized broom shoots a blast of fabricated magic.

It engulfs Diana completely, sharp and paralyzing, like a bolt of lighting striking straight through her chest. It rips into her, stealing the air from her lungs, and the voice from her lips.

The strength drains from Diana's body, sapped away like dewdrops in a sweltering desert heat. An unspeakable agony fills her veins. The pain is so intense her legs buckle beneath her.

With a loud thud, she crashes to the floor, entirely helpless. She tries to breathe, but barely anything comes into her lungs. There's a little, but not nearly enough. Her throat constricts, but not a sound comes from her mouth. Her voice is gone.

With her body compromised and her wand useless, her voice had been the only weapon she'd had left.

And now that's gone, too.

Diana struggles for breath that isn't coming properly, fingers curling at the base of her throat, her eyes wide and filling with water.

And Croix laughs.

She _cackles_.

So hard she almost loses her balance.

"Oh, this is... this is too good! Watching the little Cavendish girl flopping around like a fish out of water! It's too much!"

She continues laughing cruelly, like a maniac.

All the while, Diana can feel her body getting weaker. Her heart beats frantically to keep her blood flowing, but it's little use when her lungs can't expand.

She's trapped in an agonizing, suffocating limbo. It feels as though the building has collapsed on top of her. She doesn't move, knowing that expending any energy will only worsen her condition and shorten her breath further.

After a moment, Croix quiets herself, though the wicked smile remains.

"You see, I _knew_ you were gonna try to get in my way with this," she says. "So that's why I concocted this little curse last night. _Just_ for you. I'm glad you like it. I call it the Hex of Silence."

She's talking so casually now, as though she's discussing the weather. Something completely harmless.

"This is the first time I've used it, though. Since I only just developed it. But it's good to know it works."

She begins stalking about, pacing around Diana, observing the results of the curse.

"As the name implies, it's meant to keep your prissy little mouth _shut_. Well, it's only _supposed_ to keep you from talking. But who knows? Maybe it'll kill you. Death would mean the _ultimate_ silence, right?"

She pauses right above Diana's head, green eyes glinting in the dark hallway. Her grin reveals her teeth, like the fangs of that wolf now about to sink into the lamb's exposed flesh.

"Oh, but if you're going to die... could you _please_ not do it so close to my classroom?"

With that, she lifts back her boot and gives a vicious kick to Diana's chest.

Sputtering, the girl rolls several times, her head and back slamming hard against the floor. She'd been trying so hard not to move. But now, the anguish doubles, triples, weighing down on her more fervently than before.

Tears begin to drip down her cheeks, and she can't keep her eyes open.

Croix takes her time walking toward her. The sound of her boots is deafening.

"Fine," she shrugs. "You win this round, Cavendish. I'll get what I want some other way. I'll get it soon. And by that time, _you_ won't be around to stop me."

The woman heaves a sigh. "It's a shame your new professor has to quit so suddenly. But you leave me no choice now that there's a _dead_ girl outside my classroom."

With that, she types something else out on her tablet. Diana watches as much as she can past the tears, forcing her eyes to stay open.

She can see more of those customized brooms now, and spiraling cubes of substance swirling around their creator. The blocks float into the classroom, no doubt to absorb whatever magic and information that's being stored in the giant devices there.

Once they are sucked dry, and the blocks are saturated with all the magic and information Croix needs, the black cubes begin to surround her.

She has _some_ of what she needs.

But not _all_ of it.

At the very least, Diana can be proud of the fact that she hadn't allowed Croix to get her hands on the Shiny Rod.

Or Akko.

She blinks, and then the black cubes and Croix are gone, as if they'd never existed at all.

Diana knows she'll come back.

But hopefully, by that point, everyone will be aware of her true intentions.

Hopefully by then, Akko will know the truth.

Hopefully she'll be able to take care of herself.

Because Diana won't be around to help her anymore.

The pain is too great now. Her body is beginning to grow numb from it. The air comes to her with increasing difficulty every time she tries to breathe in.

She can't move. Only the tears can do that as they continue slipping down her cheeks.

It's so quiet.

Silent.

Just as Croix wanted...

. . .

But then...

Then there is noise.

Sound.

The sound of pounding footsteps.

The sound of a scream.

The sound of her name.

" _Diana?!_ "

Akko pelts down the hallway until she reaches her. The Shiny Rod is in her hands, but she immediately drops to her knees and puts it aside. Frantically, she reaches out to touch Diana's shoulder and side, carefully rolling her over onto her back.

Akko sees the rivers of tears smeared across her face. Her body is limp. There's no rise or fall to her chest.

 _S-She isn't breathing-_

A horror unlike anything she's experienced before seizes Akko's heart.

She'd been coming here to show Professor Croix the Shiny Rod. She'd been about to learn more about Chariot. She'd been so _excited_ -

"D-Diana? C-Can you hear me?"

Akko drops her head onto Diana's chest to listen for a pulse. She concentrates, pushing her ear against Diana's collar.

Her heartbeat is dangerously faint. It's almost nothing.

At the very least, Akko can hear a _slight_ rush of air into her lungs, but it isn't nearly _enough_.

She sits up and lays Diana down as gently as she can while making a swift move to stand.

"I-I'll find Croix Sensei, sh-she should be-"

But Akko freezes when she feels a meek resistance on her sleeve.

Diana uses the last of her strength to curl her nails weakly into Akko's wrist. Her eyelids flutter, struggling to stay up. More tears fall.

Akko can feel her own welling up, too.

"D-Diana..." Akko gently lays her hand over hers, making Diana release her wrist. "I-I don't know what happened, b-but I'm gonna get you some help, okay? Just-"

But even after she's removed Diana's hand from hers, Diana grabs her again. Akko whimpers.

"D-Diana, I'm gonna get Croix Sensei-"

And Diana uses the last of her breath to make a strangled sound.

Akko's eyes widen. She swallows hard.

"N-No... it can't be... sh-she-"

But the look in Diana's eyes tells her everything.

Akko chokes.

"C...Croix Sensei... did this to you...?"

And Diana can't keep her eyes open any longer. Her eyelids fall shut, coaxing out two more tears before she is still.

Akko shrieks.

"No! D-Diana!"

She looks around desperately, but there's no one close by, no one who can help.

All Akko can think to do is grab the Shiny Rod. She clutches it to her chest with one hand, and squeezes Diana's hand with the other.

"Please... I-I need a spell, I need something... _Chariot_..."

If anything can save Diana, it's the Shiny Rod.

If any _one_ can save Diana, it's her.

Akko knows this. She truly believes it.

And her believing heart is her magic.

She can feel a surge of energy trickling through the Rod now, a familiar sensation she's felt before.

The magic is brimming. It's ready.

But Akko doesn't know the words. She doesn't know what spell she needs to use. Her mouth hangs open in a silent plea for help.

But oddly enough, she doesn't even need to be told which spell to use.

The words just... come up.

She speaks them without thinking, without knowing.

 _"Lilliu... Tena... Karakessa!"_

She doesn't even hear herself say the words.

But the next thing she knows, there's a glow of light in this dark hallway.

The Rod shimmers with a bright magic, a spell that swirls through the air around them. It blankets itself ever so gently over Diana.

Akko watches, her tears still falling, her heart still praying.

For a terrifying moment, nothing happens.

Then, suddenly, Diana's chest heaves, and a frantic rush of air bursts from her lips. Her breath comes back to her, filling her lungs once again.

She gasps deeply, like someone who'd almost drowned. Her eyes fly open, then close again as she tries to focus on getting her breath back.

Akko sobs in relief, pulling Diana into her lap.

"I-It worked! Thank goodness it worked!"

It takes a few minutes for Diana to get her breathing back to normal. Akko carefully helps her sit up, keeping an arm across her shoulders.

Diana remains hunched over herself for a moment longer, until she's regained her bearings. She lifts a shaking arm up to pass over her face, clearing away the tears.

Akko sniffles hard, rubbing her free hand over her eyes as well.

"D-Diana? Are you okay...?"

Diana flashes her a glance containing many emotions all at once – fatigue, shock, relief, gratitude.

"I... I believe so..."

"Oh, thank goodness." Akko puts down the Rod now and throws both arms around her, hiccuping into her shoulder. "I-I didn't know what to do..."

Diana savors the feeling of breathing again. Slowly, she wraps her arms around Akko's waist.

"I am... very glad to see you, Akko..."

The sounds of Akko's crying rise up to fill the hallway. It isn't long before someone finally hears.

Drawn by the sounds of distress, Professor Ursula hurries around the farthest corner and spots them.

"Oh, my! Wh-What's happened here?" Flustered, she rushes to her students, dropping all the papers she'd been carrying, and crouches beside the two girls. "Akko! Diana! Are you all right?"

Akko pulls herself away from Diana only to look over her favorite professor.

Professor Ursula.

Who always stood up for her.

Who always _believed_ in her.

And Akko had left her for Croix.

For the person who'd nearly killed Diana.

"U... Ursula Senseeei!"

Akko throws herself at her, clinging to her so tightly she nearly drags the woman all the way to the floor. Ursula frantically holds herself and Akko up.

"A-Akko, what's going on?" She glances over the Shiny Rod lying beside the girl. The last of the light is just now fading from it.

 _It's just been used..._

But now, the confusion in Ursula's head exchanges itself for something even more pressing.

She can sense a darker magic here. It's wafting off of the other girl sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Eh? D-Diana!" Ursula gasps. "Are you all right? There... There's a curse on you! H-How did this happen? W-We need to get you to the infirmary right away!"

Professor Ursula staggers to her feet, pulling Akko up next to her. She wipes the girl off and gently clears the hair out of her face.

"Akko! We have to take Diana to the infirmary. You'll have to explain everything. Please take the Rod and come with us!" With that, Ursula crouches back down to offer Diana her support. "Please take care in moving yourself. From what I can sense, the curse on you is very dangerous."

Diana shyly accepts the help as Professor Ursula coaxes her to her feet. But only now does Diana have the breath to explain things.

"Sensei... The curse is already broken."

"...Eh?"

"Akko cancelled it out... with the Shiny Rod."

"Ehhh?" Ursula looks from one girl to the other.

Akko's just picked up the Rod, and hurried to support Diana's other side. Now, she looks up at Ursula and nods.

"Yeah... I-I didn't even know what spell it was, but... somehow I said it, a-and... and Diana woke up..."

When Ursula takes a moment to reel in her panicking thoughts, she realizes the malicious aura surrounding Diana is indeed fading. The benevolent aura produced by the Rod is much more prominent, and is still working to stifle the effects of the curse.

Ursula lets out a long, long sigh of relief.

"I... I see... B-But in any case, we must get you treated, Diana! I won't take any chances!"

Diana willingly leans her weight against the professor, and Akko holds onto her other side.

Together, they begin making their way toward the infirmary. Akko explains all that she can along the way.

"I-I was bringing the Shiny Rod to Croix Sensei. Sh-She said she might be able to tell me about Chariot, or even find her..."

Ursula stiffens at the mention of her old classmate's name. It was bad enough Croix was at the school now, but the fact that she was trying to get her hands on the Rod is more troubling than anything.

And still, Ursula learns there's something even _more_ troubling than that.

Akko goes on.

"I-I found Diana on the ground. Sh-She wasn't breathing. She had that curse on her and I used the Shiny Rod to break it."

Ursula shudders, her fingers pressing a little more firmly to Diana's back to ensure she's really there.

"Gracious..." she whispers. "How terrible."

From there, Diana coyly admits to what had happened to her.

"I... I overheard Croix Sensei... saying she wanted the staff," she confesses. "I... was under the impression her intentions were less than favorable. As such, I..."

She trails off, flashing Akko a brief glance. Akko whimpers and finishes the thought.

"So you were... trying to stop me from bringing it to her...?"

"Yes..."

By now, they've arrived at the infirmary. Ursula frantically explains to the nurse what's happened as best she can. Diana tells of how Croix had cursed her for trying to interfere with her plans.

Furious at the news, Ursula leaves both girls in the nurse's care and quickly hurries off to inform the Headmistress of what's happened.

But Diana knows Croix is long gone.

She'll be back one day to try and claim the Rod as her own.

But by then, all of Luna Nova will be ready for her.

The nurse leads Diana to a clean bed to check her over. Akko follows a little more slowly, still clutching the Rod. She waits until the nurse finishes her task and informs Diana she's completely free of the curse's effects.

"It was a strong one," the woman says. "One I've never seen before. But it's broken now. You are very fortunate, Miss Cavendish."

Diana nods, crossing her arms over her stomach as the nurse leaves to fetch her a bit of medicine. Diana then directs her attention to Akko.

"You have my thanks, Akko. You saved my life."

Akko looks up, but her eyes begin to water right away. Slowly, she makes her way over to the bed and sits beside her.

"Why... did you try to stop me?" she mumbles. "A-After I said all those mean things to you... You still wanted to help me anyway..." Her tears start dripping down into her lap again, some landing on the staff.

Diana can't help but offer a tiny smile. She reaches one arm out and pulls Akko close to her side.

"Akko... if that woman had gotten her hands on the Shiny Rod, there is no telling what she might have done. To you, or to anyone else. She surely would have stolen it from you and used it for her own ambitions. I could not simply stand idly by and allow her to do whatever she pleased. I was not about to let her take your dream away from you."

Akko wipes her eyes again, looking Diana over. She still looks so pale, not only from the curse, but because she'd likely been trying to figure out a way to stop this for the past few days. Akko can tell she probably hasn't slept or eaten due to how anxious she'd been all this time.

In the end, Diana had achieved her goal of sparing Akko whatever pain Croix might have caused her, and she had exposed Croix's true colors as well.

 _But Diana paid the highest price here..._

Again, Akko wipes her face off on her sleeve. She pulls Diana into another big hug, hiccuping into her shoulder.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Diana... I said such awful things about you..."

Diana quietly returns the embrace.

"You saved my life, Akko. You do not need to apologize."

"But... But...!"

"It is all right. I am merely thankful the threat has passed."

Akko blubbers a while longer, squeezing Diana a little tighter.

"I'm just glad... you're okay..."

Diana rests her chin on Akko's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"As am I."

A moment later, the nurse returns and hands Diana a glass of water enchanted with medicinal herbs to help stave off any potential aftereffects of the curse. Akko pulls away to let her drink it.

Soon afterward, Professor Ursula returns; she looks slightly concerned. Akko calls out for her.

"Ursula Sensei! What did the Headmistress say...?"

Her professor maintains a tight expression.

"We will be doing all we can to keep an eye out for her. But now that everyone knows she is a threat, Croix would do well not to show her face around Luna Nova again." She heaves a sigh, and a bit of venom drips into her voice.

"A _professor_ cursing a student. How horrifying. I can't even fathom it. It's unheard of..." She spits out the words disdainfully at first, but then allows her tone and expression to soften once more. Her eyes travel over Diana, who's just finished drinking her medicine. "How are you feeling, Diana?"

"Much better," she assures. "I am sure the curse is entirely gone."

Just to be safe, Ursula raises her hand in a silent inquiry. Diana dips her head in consent.

Ursula rests her hand on Diana's shoulder and tries to perceive any more negative energy around her student. But she can detect none.

"That's a relief. I'm so glad you're both all right..."

Akko fidgets a little bit, touching the Rod beside her.

"Ursula Sensei? Did you... know Croix Sensei...? When you were a student here...?"

Ursula purses her lips.

"Something like that... As such, I feel it's partially my responsibility to stop her. She has stolen away all the magic she'd utilized during her short stay here posing as a professor. In addition to that, she attacked one of my students and attempted to steal the Shiny Rod. I will not let her go through with whatever she's planning..."

Akko and Diana share a glance. They can sense there's something Professor Ursula isn't telling them – about Croix, about the Shiny Rod.

But they've been through a lot, and have revealed enough secrets for one day.

Ursula swears to tell them another time.

For now, she simply wraps an arm around each girl and hugs them both.

"Let's all work together in this," she murmurs.

She knows Akko is aware of what she's referring to – reviving the final Words.

And something tells her that Diana has already known about this for a while as well, though she hasn't let on yet.

Both girls nod in agreement.

"Yes," Diana affirms.

"We'll do it!" Akko declares.

Ursula nods and lets them go.

There's a big smile on Akko's face, and even a small one on Diana's as well.

Ursula offers one somewhere in between.

"I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

 **A/N: Gosh, I was toying with so many different scenarios for how Croix would go after Diana. But ultimately, I decided to use the Shiny Rod as a way of incorporating Akko and Ursula into it all as well.**

 **Even though what happened to Diana here might have seemed similar to some of my other fics, (like Lessons Learned), the Hex of Silence spell felt like it made the most sense for Croix to use in order to keep Diana quiet. We still don't know much about her "magic" yet, since only episode 14 is out at this point, so I just tried to wing it.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
